Naruto and Hinata in a Storage Closet!
by neji.tenten.girl
Summary: Naruto and Hinata get stuck in a closet together! They are in a small space and don't know when they can get out! They are locked in, when will they get let out! This is a cute fuzzy story with Naruto and Hinata.


neji.tenten.girl from fan fiction

nejigirl from gaiaonline

Feb 17, 2007

Super-Duper-Extra-Large-Special-Blue-Slurpee  
Naruto was in the library studying, looking up Chakura points. Poor Naruto was looking through so many books, and he was beginning to get dizzy. 

"Man! I can't find any information on chakura points!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming the book shut.

He then looked around. He was looking for the one person who wouldn't make fun of him for asking such a stupid question, and who would actually help him. About to lose hope, he got up and walked towards the exit.

But then, he spotted her… reading in the far corner of the library. He began to walk towards her, taking a drink of his Super-Duper-Extra-Large-Special-Blue-Slurpee which he had just gotten from the Slurpee Castle a few streets down.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled jumping over a bookcase to get to her.

"H-hello Naruto," Hinata said while twiddling her fingers together.

"Hinata you're smart… could you help me out with something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said, her eyes twinkling with admiration, invisible little hearts floating around her.

"Well you know the Chakura points? where are they exactly? And how many are there?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok, just follow me." Hinata said while walking to the 'C' part of the library.

Naruto followed.

"Here it is," Hinata said while she yanked out a book and flipped to the answer.

"Thanks! Hinata," Naruto said while he hugged her.

Turning, about to speed out of the library, happy he had found the answer to the question he had wanted, his big delicious cold slurpee slipped…

His drink fell, plummeting to the cruel merciless floor of the huge intimidating library, and splattered all over.

Frozen little ice chips shot across the floor, going as far as their slick little surfaces would carry them, the blue slush imitating out more like a slimy life form trying to escape.

"AHH! NOOO!! My Super-Duper-Extra-Large-Special-Blue-Slurpee from the Slurpee Castle!" he cried, falling to his knees, about ready to mourn for his loss when **she** came…

Hinata gasped, knowing what was about to come. She was known as being ruthless, some said that she had no soul and that even the Hokage was afraid of her.

"YOUNG MAN!! What on EARTH HAPPENED HERE?" Shrilled the Shriveled old lady.

"Look! My Super-Duper-Extra-Large-Special-Blue-Slurpee from the Slurpee Castle, fell!" Naruto said once again.

Naruto looked up and saw the old lady who was very mad.

"I don't care if that was frozen ice crystals from the Himalayas! You should not have brought it in here! There is a sign that even says no drinks!" She yelled pointing to the sign behind her.

"You best clean up this mess, both of you, the mop is in the broom closet," She hissed looking at Hinata and Naruto before storming off.

"I'll go get the mop," Hinata squeaked.

Naruto sat there stunned that his Super-Duper-Extra-Large-Special-Blue-Slurpee from the Slurpee Castle was now gone. And that the lady showed no sorrow for his loss.

_I can't believe that Naruto came up to me and talked to me._ Hinata thought, _and he called me SmArT ._

She soon came to the broom closet and she tried the door. It was locked.

_That's weird, _Hinata thought._ I'll just go to the front desk and ask for the key_.

She walked off to get it.

_Where is Hinata, she should be here by now?_ Naruto thought.

He got up from the floor and began to walk towards the broom closet. He turned the knob, it was locked.

_It must be jammed,_ Naruto thought.

Turning the knob really hard and slamming his shoulder into it. Somehow it opened. The knob giving from the force

"Ta da," Naruto said to himself. And then he walked in asking if Hinata was in there.

"Hinata… where are you?" Naruto said walking deeper into the closet.

_Wow this closet is weird._ Naruto thought, glancing at the shelf in the middle of the room. He walked around it hoping to find Hinata.

Hinata came to the closet. Surprised to find that the door was open.

"Hello…" Hinata said confused, thinking that someone had called her name.

Hinata entered the closet.

"Hey, Hinata, over here look at this." Naruto said excitedly, after he saw her.

Just when they both were hidden by the bookshelf, the lady went by the room and looked inside.

She didn't see them

"Stupid kids," the lady muttered while she slammed the door.

At that moment Naruto and Hinata peeked through the bookshelf.

"She shut the door," Hinata said worried.

"It's ok Hinata," Naruto said while walking to the door.

He tried to open the door.

"Uh-Oh" Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"We are locked in." Naruto says with a blank face.

Hinata was speechless.

"Aw well, let's keep looking at those weird books," Naruto said.

"O-Ok," Hinata said not knowing what she was supposed to do.

_Me and Naruto, locked in a closet... _Hinata thought.

"These books are so cool" Naruto said, while opening a book that looked older then life itself.

Hinata opened a book as well.

"O- my Goodness, this book was written by the 1st Hokage!" Hinata said impressed.

"This is a lot of interesting pictures," Naruto said, looking at the pictures in the books, overlooking the words.

"Naruto, I don't think that this is a Broom Closet…" Hinata said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well there are no brooms and just lots of books, so I think that this is a room that stores special rare books." Hinata said.

"Cool, look at this!" Naruto said while he gave Hinata the book, his hand brushing against hers.

_Naruto's hand just touched mine._ Hinata thought, blushing.

"T-That's cool, Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto flipped through the book, taking in the colorful detailed pictures while Hinata explained them, many of them involving Chakra Points.

Hours passed as they continued reading, well, Hinata read, Naruto just listened, though a few times he asked questions, which Hinata happily answered.

"Wow Hinata, I wish I was as smart as you…" Naruto said.

"You're smart too… Naruto," Hinata whispered shyly.

Naruto smiled, making Hinata blush even more, but then a thought came to him.

"Uh, Hinata? When does the library close?" Naruto asked, as his face fell.

Hinata's face fell as well

"5:30…" Hinata answered slowly.

"I got here around 4…." Naruto said. "And we have been in here for a few hours so the library is probably closed."

"When do you think we'll get out?" Hinata asked, getting nervous.

"Probably till morning when someone comes to get a book…" Naruto said sighing. "Man and I wanted Ramen noodles…" his tummy growling.

"Here… Naruto" Hinata said while giving him her candy bar.

"Thanks!" Naruto said. He split the candy bar and gave her half.

"You know Hinata, this is the most I have ever heard you talk." Naruto said. "You should always talk that much."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be afraid to talk." Naruto said.

After a while…

"I'm getting tired. We are obviously going to be here all night." Naruto said.

He laid down, right next to the book shelf.

"You going to sleep, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Hinata said. She then laid down as well.

6:15AM …

Naruto hears a door open and footsteps. He turns slightly suddenly realizing that Hinata is resting on his shoulder and that someone is standing over them…

"Naruto…. Hinata…. What are you guys doing???" Kakashi asked in an almost accusing but amused voice, staring at the now extremely wide eyes of Naruto and Hinata…

"Uh…. Studying?" Naruto answered.

THE END

This was my first story so PLEASE leave comments!


End file.
